


Going Merry Poem

by LadyCorazon



Category: One Piece
Genre: Adventure, Farewell Merry Go, Nakama on a ship, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:55:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 49
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24426880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyCorazon/pseuds/LadyCorazon
Summary: A small poem about the Straw Hats first ship Going Merry
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Going Merry Poem

I carried you all,

For so long,

Took you far and wide.

Our adventures were plenty,

Seperations were aswell,

But united in our final fight.

We traveled the seas,

Bonded forever,

Friends in heart and soul.

Saving you,

My final goodbye,

Keeping the nakama together,

Was my final goal.


End file.
